Zoisite's Gone
by DarkKingsLove
Summary: JR-chan's version of Zoisite's death. The only thing Zoisite asked for was to die beautifully. His wish came true, but left only limitless bitter-sweet memory and painful missing to Kunzite. One shot. English version, translated by Moonlight Outsider.


**Zoisite's Gone**

**Author:** **JR-chan**

**Translator: Moonlight Outsider**

**Disclaimer: **Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for the interest in the KunZoi pair, and we promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

* * *

**The story:**

When back from the starlight tower Kunzite was holding Zosite in his arms. The younger one was injured, at the moment he was leaning against Kunzite's chest with his eyes closed. Kunzite kissed his lover's forehead gently, the boy didn't open his eyes but only grasped Kunzite's coat tightly.

"Zoisite…" Hearing himself called the slender boy opened those emerald eyes seeing them already in the corridor of the Dark Kingdom Palace. It was Queen Beryl who was waiting for their report in the throne room.

The copper-haired boy soon understood the situation, without letting Kunzite say anything more. He gave a sigh to Kunzite to let him walk by himself, and told the older tennou that he felt much better. He didn't care about the mission any more, what he really cared about was whether he would be forgiven by the queen.

"Are you sure?" Kunzite asked worriedly.

Zoisite didn't know what punishment was waiting for Kunzite and himself this time, but he really hated to involve Kunzite in his failure of mission. "I'm sure, don't worry, Kunzite-sama." Finally he answered.

Seeing Kunzite and Zoisite appeared in the throne room the Queen didn't bother to give them a simple glance but only rubbing the crystal ball with her both hands. An atmosphere of gloomy and horror was floating all over the throne room.

After a long while of deadly silence the queen eventually started:"How dare you made the moon princess wake up even got the silver crystal? How dare you, Kunzite!" The queen's fury made Zoisite's mind secretly shivered. Kunzite tried to explain to the queen as calmly as he could, knowing that only punishment could lower the queen's fury, he was ready.

"Well, it's your business, then." With these worlds Beryl turned to Zoisite, who had not only failed the mission but also wanted to kill Tuxedo Kamen. "Are *you* ready, Zoisite? "

"Please, You Majesty, one more chance please!"

"You disobeyed my order trying to kill Tuxedo Kamen, didn't you?"

"Please…I can explain…"

"Have you ever thought yourself able to fool me, your Queen Beryl?"

"Please let me take the responsibility for the accident!" Kunzite said as he sense the intense fury of the queen hoping to draw the queen's attention away from Zoisite. However it was already too late. Before he could even react a blast of purple power appeared at the queen's finger aiming at Zoisite.

"Wait!" Kunzite tried once more but the almost-exhausted Zoisite was already beaten by the purple power, hit away for a long distance before fell down to the ground.

All happened in a sudden, Kunzite was completely taken aback. He raised his hand in a loss, staring at the boy lying on the ground motionlessly with a blank sight. He tried to say something but his mind was also blank.

At the moment he turned back to the queen. He couldn't show his fury or surprise, or whatever, he told himself, he could not let his affection to Zoisite visible in front of that mad witch, or he couldn't predict what catastrophe would happen to them.

"Clean those mess." The queen stood up saying in a disdain in her voice, before took Endymion to Metallia.

"Yes, Your Majesty…"

Kunzite again held Zoisite in his arms, finding the peaceful expression of the younger one made him as if he was simply sleeping instead of dying. Kunzite forced himself not to look at that delicate face, for being afraid that he would breakdown immediately, and also for being afraid that it was a nightmare.

"Zoisite." The silver-haired man called his lover's name again, gently, softly, as if he was simply calling his beloved student to get up, as he used to do in every morning that passed. The sleeping beauty was awakened from the dream that he turned to his teacher with a sweet smile on his still peachy face, as he used to do in every morning that passed.

Yet, he could not get up by himself this time, never anymore.

Kunzite tried his best to hide his sorrow. He held the younger one in his embrace. He was afraid of seeing his smile, which would no doubt be his eternal pain in the future.

"Zoisite, I begged Her Majesty but…"

The copper-haired boy smiled weakly:"I am satisfied, for dying in your embrace."

Kunzite kept his sadness invisible to Zoisite. Had not he persuaded his beloved student to be back expecting the forgiveness from the queen, they would have escaped to somewhere free from her control…maybe. Kunzite planned to take all responsibility himself, but he had never expected that witch…that bitch was that bigoted about Tuxedo Kamen.

"Nothing of that bitch is reasonable enough, Kunzite-sama." The sudden sentence made Kunzite shocked for an instance. Could he sense his emotion and his mind, while being hurt so badly?

"Kunzite-sama, I am leaving. But I am worried about you living in such a kingdom filled with darkness and callousness…You've gave me so much happiness, and I am satisfied." At the same time Kunzite continuously caressed his lover's back to comfort him.

Kunzite brought a rainfall of sakura petals with his magic for Zoisite's last wish. The boy lifted his hand, and finally a piece of petal fell on his hand.

It was just alike to his submissiveness. He had never asked for too much attention, even a tiny sense of happiness would make him satisfied.

"See my heart, Kunzite-sama?" He showed the petal in his hand to Kunzite, a tear drop couldn't help fell down. This time he was not allowed to have even the most submissive happiness, and at his last minutes he had nothing more to say.

"Thank you for making my last wish comes true…"With these words the boy's hand dropped and the boy fell into sleep, eternally. He hated to be disturbed while sleeping, he didn't like to get up every morning, and this time, nobody would disturb his sleeping.

* * *

-Fin-


End file.
